AN Un Expected Love
by fiercelady04
Summary: Prequel to my first story Forgive coz there s some one who give me an advice to make my story Forgive as the ending so here it is i hope you ll like it my friend and thanks for the advice so here is the Summary:5 years after Kurapika leaves the team sand Kuroro doesn t know that Kurapika is a girl not a boy so how will the things going to happen between them...
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character/s in the story Togashi-sensei owns it

ENJOY!and sorry for the wrong grammar cause im bad at english...and i also make Kurapika a girl.

CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING

Kurapika P.O.V

"After all of those 5 years i still didn`t get the justice that i needed for the sake of my clan"

Kurapika said while watching the moon in the sky and then remembering the day that she live the team.

Flashback

Everyone`s P.O.V

_"Gon,Killua,Leorio im leaving the team"_

_"You what!are you sure about that Kurapika?"Leorio said *shocked*_

_"Yeah,i hate to admit it but i am favored with the old man"Killua said with a calm expression._

_"IM ONLY 20 yrs. old so im young and not old KILLUA!"Leorio said_

_"Like i care old!"Killua said _

_"Um...guys will you stop Kurapika is leaving and then she will see that both of you still arguing for the last time"Gon(cries)_

_"Kurapika *sobs* do you really want to leave the team *sobs* Huh..."Gon said in a sad voice_

_"Yes,i need to leave the team for now but i will be back Gon as soon as possible and i still have your and also i will write letters for the three of you"Kurapika said in a faked happy tone._

_"Um..okay but promise me you will contact us ok!"Gon said_

_"Geez! how so dramatic Gon"Killua said_

_"Gon was right Kurapika *cries* you have to contact us everymonth okie!"Leorio said _

_"Here`s the old man"Killua said an Leorio sneezes and Killua "Yuck" Kurapika laughs about this_

_"Yes...Yes I will so please both of stop crying okay"Kurapika said_

_*Leorio and Gon cries hysterically*_

_"Hey!guys im just leaving but im not dead im still alive"Kurapika said while comforting her crying friends._

_"Oh!God pls. stop this two from creating a scene here"Killua said in a hopeless expression_

_"Um..okay but don`t forget us okay"Gon said then *laughs*_

_"Okay,i think Gon is already crazy"Killua said_

_"Yeah Gon was right"Leorio said and then he also laughs along with Gon_

_"WHAT`S happening in this world why all of the people are already insane"desperately Killua shouts_

_"Can you pls. low your volume Killua my ear hurts"Gon said _

_"Like i care idiot!"Killua said in annoyed voiced _

_"Killua stop it!i promise we will meet again and i will give you a box of chocolates when we meet"Kurapika said in a sincere voiced_

_"Yehey!i think im in heaven ..."Killua said and goes in his fantasy mode Kurapika,Leorio,and Gon laughs at Killua_

_"Hahahahahaha"-Leo,Kura,And Gon _

_"Hey!what so funny about ?"Killua said in a serious tone_

_"Nothing"the three said in the same time_

_Killua'tsk'_

_"Aww come on Killua let`s be happy for Kurapika even she`s leaving the team"Gon said_

_"Yeah!i think we should spend the whole night with Kurapika"Leorio said in a cheerful tone_

_"Yeah you`re right Leorio pls. Kurapika can we spend the whole night for tha last time of this year"Gon and Killua said_

_"Yes my friends"Kurapika said_

_"Yehey!"Leo,Kill,Gon _

End of Flashback

Kurapika wipe her tears " I miss all of you but don`t worry i will see them tom-Kring!

"Um... Hello?"Kurapika said

"Kurapika long time no see.."Stranger

"Who are you?"Kurapika said

"You already know me my dear for the passed 5 years"

"Who are you pls. answer me!"

"You`ll see my dear Kurta you`ll see..."

End of Phonecall

Kurapika P.O.V

Who`s that man and what does he mean 'You`ll see my dear Kurta'.Im afraid that he is the man the one who kidnapped Gon and Killua impossible!.He is not the man no he isn`t that man.

Stranger P.O.V

Hmmm... i miss that voice that angelic face,blond hair that i want to touch for the passed 5 years that i have to find an exocist to take off the chain around my heart and yes your guess is right coz he is also the one who kill the two of my dearest spiders Uvo and first 2 years of finding an exorcist i always say that i will take my revenge on him but in the last 3 years all of it changed all i want was to go back to my spiders and to see him i want him to be mine what is being a thieve if i can`t get him for im inlove with him but i want to be the superior between the both of us okay,it`s already the time that i`ve been waiting for the passed 4 years the day that i will kidnapped him and make him mine...

Kurapika P.O.V

"Tommorow we will meet again oh!im so excited to see them but i will take my rest for now"Kurapika said

Chapter 1 finished i hope you like it and guess who is the stranger hmm i think you have a clue now who is him right the stranger will be revealed in Chapter 2 so don`t miss it my fellas! Arigatou!minna!


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Love

Disclaimer : ido not own any of the character/s Togashi-sensei owns it...and i also make Kurapika a girl..

* * *

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2 : Kurapika Meets The Stranger

Kurapika P.O.V

RING!RING!RING!

"Ngh!Ngh! it`s too early mom"

"Umm,wait oh! holy s**t it`s already 8 am i will be late oh! today i will meet them and i would be late! i hate it!"

Stranger P.O.V

"Danchou! today is our mission right?"Shalnark said

"Yes,Shal today is our mission so get ready!"

"Yes! Danchou!"all of the spiders

"Umm...wait a minute Machi do you have an intuition for our mission today?"

"Today our mission will be sucessful Danchou"Machi said

"Okay so it`s our lucky day..."

Kurapika P.O.V

"Umm...Sir at Cafe Caprio pls."

"Yes,Maam"

Kurapika watch the scenery outside the cab because today the four of them will meet each other and Kurapika was so excited today.

"Here we are Ma`am"

"Thank you Sir and keep the change"

"You`re welcome ma`am"

Kurapika walk towards the cafe and then she suddenly heard "Old Man,can you stop pacing around im getting dizzy watching you around!""Oi! Killua im not to old so stop calling me old Man okay!"

'Huh? that sounds familiar...'Kuarpika thought and suddenly she turned around and saw Killua,Leorio and a big smile,Kurapika shouted.

"Killu...mmmmm..." 'Who is this? Im feeling sleepy...'

Stranger P.O.V

'YES! At last! I`ve finally get him!'

"Be hurry! Put him in the van!"

"Yes! Danchou!"

"Shalnark,drive!"

30 minutes later...

"Were here. Come on get him out of the van"

(N/W: The unconcious Kurapika was lifted and sitted on a chair)

"Give me a rope NOW! I`ll tie him up by myself"

*ropes!creak,creak!*

'That should do the trick'

"Hmm...Killu...a...*opens her eyes**gasps* W-Where am i?"

"Long time no see my dear Kurapika"

"You devil!"

"Ouch! my heart breaks a little you know"

"What do you want from me Kuroro!"

"Be my Bride..."

"What? are you crazy! why im going to be your bride after all you`ve done to me you murdered my whole clan and then you kidnapped my friends and then you want me to be your bride and wait there`s more were both ! i know it there are no woman interested on you am i right?"

"No it`s not the reason i`ve been like this for the passed 5 years i feel something weird for you i think im in..."

* * *

Chapter 2 done! Chapter 3: Kurapika`s escaped plan Sayonara Minna! and im sorry for my grammar!


End file.
